The Photo Album
by LtCmdrFlygirl
Summary: A short little attempt at the "What If" storyline. Mac sits in the conference room looking over her wedding photos... AN: Thank you for the wonderful feedback. Honestly, I hadn't planned on going any further with it, but I appreciate the encouragement.


The Photo Album  
  
It lay opened in front of her on the conference room table. Her life, at least the past two years of it. All of it was documented in this book. What wasn't in the book was the memories she kept in her head. Not all of them were bad, she thought to herself as she smiled. A dreamy look washed over her face as she began to drift back to some of the happiest moments she'd had with him.  
  
Moments that weren't captured on film, such as the honeymoon, when they'd finally crossed that invisible line between friends and lovers. Technically they had crossed it sooner, it was just there, in that hotel on the beach when two became one in the reality neither of them thought possible. She smiled at the memory as she recalled the wonderful passion and his tenderness as he finally claimed her as his own. A chill ran down her spine as she thought of it. He wasn't on his cell phone the whole time they were there, she reasoned with herself. Maybe she was exactly as he had said, bitter. Why did he tend to bring this side of her out so often, she mused.  
  
She ran her hand over the wedding picture. It had been a beautiful day, and he made sure she enjoyed every moment. She remembered the way he had smiled as he saw her coming down the aisle. He couldn't take his eyes off of her that whole day. She remembered as they left the church for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr., and walking under the raised swords. Her heart swelled with happiness as she looked up at him and smiled. He was holding her arm as they went, his own eyes never leaving hers. The reception was equally wonderful. She recalled watching him dance with his mother, and then Harriet. So handsome, she thought to herself, studying the picture thoughtfully. She sighed as she remembered.  
  
Turning the page she came to some of the honeymoon pictures that were taken. On the beach, standing under the umbrella as it rained. The man with the camera had been wandering around the beach, taking complimentary photos for the guests of the hotel. He had managed to take two, much to their surprise. The shot of them kissing wasn't supposed to be captured. She remembered the photographer commenting how they had looked so in love, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. Next was that evening at the restaurant were they had gone to for dinner. Sitting there at the table, holding hands and smiling at each other like two teenagers...again caught by a wandering photographer.  
  
She flipped the page again, coming to the picture of him after they had returned. He was setting up that god-awful clock he had insisted on while they were honeymooning. He practically came to life before her as she stared. He adjusted it on the mantle, and turned to the camera, giving her a thumbs-up. Smiling, she ran her hand over the photo, deep in thought. She remembered that day especially. They were barely inside the door and they were already fused together, she thought to herself, smiling. Like rabbits, he had said with his trademark flyboy grin. She knew no one was watching her now, but she couldn't help but blush at the memory...  
  
She turned the page and smiled as she admired the photographs of their first Christmas together. The tree stood in the corner by the window, with the two of them decorating together. She took a deep breath as she remembered how he was laughing with her, then taking her in his arms and kissing her softly, so passionately they almost forgot they had company. The Robert's family had helped bring the tree home, and they had stayed, bringing with them the makings of a wonderful dinner. Studying the picture thoughtfully, she couldn't help but smile. Harriet was too sneaky for her own good. She was only taking a picture of the tree, she said with a mischevious smile. Later they both had laughed when, after the Robert's had left, they discovered mistletoe hanging over their bed!  
  
She had been the one to haul it out on Valentine's Day, but simply for the fact he hadn't wanted to get rid of it yet. It was special, he had told her as she reasoned with him. Their first Christmas, their first tree. One more day, he had said, smiling and taking her in his arms as he tried to convince her.  
  
Thinking about that day had caused a small ache in her heart as she recalled how in love they were. Maybe still were, if they could both stop acting so childish. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, knowing the direction they were heading wasn't a good course.  
  
The next page brought a sly little smile to her face. She was glad no one could see her now, or know the direction her thoughts were taking as she examined the next picture. Summertime, and of course, that meant his 'Vette had to be washed and waxed, ready for the hot humid days to come. This was a shot she took. The way the sun rays beamed from the shiny car, and the man standing next to it, so proud of his handiwork, smiling that smile. She remembered how she had watched him as he painstakingly applied the wax to his precious 'toy'. Smiling, she couldn't help but run her finger over that photo, the way he had looked in those old faded jeans and white tank, now smudged with dirt and damp from the water.  
  
That was then---no! she told herself sharply. It can still be again, she reasoned. He hadn't signed those papers yet, and he obviously wasn't acting as though a divorce was what he wanted. A rusty nail, indeed. Maybe she was bitter, and though she had thought her reasons were justifiable, they were slowly evaporating with each photograph, each memory she recalled. She needed this, she needed him. The book only served to remind her.  
  
She flipped the page again, now face to face with some of the miscellaneous photographs that lingered through the book. They ranged over the past year and a half or so, some from before they were married. She smiled as she observed the wedding photo of Bud and Harriet, followed by the christening of their son AJ. She remembered the happiness and love, and she had secretly wondered if she would ever be so lucky. Reminiscing over this particular picture caused her to bite back the hint of tears that threatened.  
  
Sighing heavily, she glanced at the adjoining page, her eyes falling on another of him. It was another she had taken, this time he was unaware. She had just gotten home, and found him stretched out on the sofa, fast asleep. Case files were spread out on the coffee table in front of him, one file still in his hand. It was winter, and he had been working strenuously hard on a particular case, to the point he wasn't sleeping at night, and she barely saw him when he was awake.  
  
He had kicked off his shoes, removed his tie, which lay in a heap on one of the files, and his coat was flung over the back of the sofa. She was taken back to that night, and laughed to herself. She had tried to rouse him and he only grumbled. Thinking it would be good blackmail material, she had gotten out the camera, and snapped a picture of him. She would use it in her favor when he whined about having to do the minisule tasks she asked of him. Like making the bed, she said to herself, laughing...  
  
She slowly ran her hand over that photo, smiling to herself. The next photo was a random shot taken when they were outside on the JAG patio, before they were married. They were sitting at one of the iron tables set out for those to enjoy on a warm day. They were discussing something or other, when he had reached over and taken her hand. They sat there, holding hands and smiling at each other. She had no idea someone had a camera that day, she still has no idea who had taken the photograph, but she had a few suspects in mind. It wasn't summer any longer, winter blues were in effect, but the day was a considerably warm October afternoon.  
  
What had become of them? What happened to the fact that they were friends first and foremost for the first 5 years they had known each other? Didn't that account for something? Maybe we forgot how to be friends, she thought to herself. And of course there was the 5 year deal. That was just about due. She wondered if now it was a null and void contract. After all, was the marriage over? Could they find it within themselves to work through this? she wondered. She brushed back tears as her gaze slowly moved to the next page.  
  
This was one of her that he had taken. Boy was she mad about that one! At least, she pretended like she was. It was a late afternoon, a weekend, if she recalled. She was taking a hot bubble bath. She had just settled into the tub, the suds barely covering her when he had come in with the camera and snapped about two or three. I wish this was a Polaroid, he teased, grinning. She wasn't about to get out of the tub to chase him down! He didn't run too far, in fact, she had managed to coax him into coming closer and kneel down next to her. She had secretly hoped to get the camera from him as she grabbed him by his shoulders and planted one on him, long and hard! He was practically gasping for air when she pulled him into the tub with her! He was too sly for her though, he had already put the camera down before she assaulted him.  
  
She shook her head, laughing to herself. She was so caught up in the memories of this treasured book she didn't hear the door opening slowly, as the man she would ever truly love came into the room... 


End file.
